Bathsheda Babbling
: :"She's passed. Yes, she's gone." :—Sybill Trelawney Professor Bathsheda Babbling was a witch and professor of Study of Ancient Runes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardr Biography 1994-1995 school year Professor Babbling was teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by 1914. She attended the Start-of-Term Feast at the beginning of the 1994-1995 school year. During the year, Bathsheda watched the delegations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute arrive at Hogwarts Castle for the Triwizard Tournament. After they arrived, she and the rest of the staff made their way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast, during which she spent some of her time writing in a book. She watched the foreign students with interest, and smiled warmly when Albus Dumbledore greeted Igor Karkaroff as a friend. On 31 October, Professor Babbling was seen watching the Goblet of Fire select Fleur Delacour, Krum Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter as champions for the tournament. She was quite confused as her colleagues followed the fourth champion's selection. At Christmas, Bathsheda attended the Yule Ball and stood by Professor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Igor Karkaroff, and a fellow colleague. She smiled when Dumbledore took to the floor with McGonagall. 1995-1996 school year During the 1995–1996 school year, Professor Babbling once again attended the Start-of-Term Feast, sitting by Black 1995 Start-of-Term Feast attendant, and Sybill Trelawney. She was annoyed how Dolores Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore's speech. That year, her classes were presumably inspected by Umbridge following her employment as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. 1996-1997 school year Once again, Professor Babbling watched the sorting of the first years in 1996. She sat on Professor Dumbledore's left-hand side, next to Rubeus Hagrid. When Dumbledore announced Horace Slughorn's reinstatement as Potions master, she applauded merrily and smiled at him. However, she did not applaud when Severus Snape was declared Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Shortly before Christmas, Bathsheda was searching for books in the Hogwarts Library. She was able to find some, and leave the library with the books levitating after her. Weeks later, Bathsheda attended the Slug Club Christmas party held by her apparent friend and colleague, Horace Slughorn. She was arm-in-arm with a white-haired wizard when Argus Filch interrupted the party, dragging Draco Malfoy with him. After Snape led him out, Babbling carried on with the party and smiled to Flora and Hestia Carrow. 1997-1998 school year The Professor Babbling continued to teach at Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year, during which Severus Snape, whom the Professor appeared not to like, was made Headmaster following the Death Eater coup over the Ministry of Magic. On 1 May, Harry Potter arrived in the Castle to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but the Battle of Hogwarts began soon after. She helped defend Hogwarts Castle, partaking in the fighting. At some point before Voldemort temporarily called back his forces, the Professor was killed, presumably by means of the Killing Curse, as she showed no signs of injury. Her body was brought to the Great Hall, where Sybill Trelawney, assisted by Padma Patil, covered her corpse with a sheet. Category:Female Category:Professors Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Half-Bloods Category:1998 deaths Category:Slug Club Category:Witches